Surviving zombies and each other
by D-man155
Summary: A little zombieland fic featuring a few teens who go on an adventure to escape the zombies and end up meeting the original characters from zombieland. They'll show up in the later chapters though
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody my name is D-man155 and I have decided to do a little parody of zombie land. Obviously I do not own anything except for this story. I am using my own characters so I will get on with the story. Remember to read and review.

Ch. 1 Introduction

Before the massive outbreak of zombies, I lived in a normal neighborhood and went to a normal school. I wasn't the most popular guy in school, and I didn't have a girlfriend, buy I had friends, family, and a car. That was enough to get by with in my books. Hi I'm Dinoka Tisby, and I attend Eastern Regional Highschool. I'm in the 11th grade and I'm 16 yrs. old. Eastern is a pretty good school but there was way too much drama.

Like how my best friend Steven Kaytes is in love with an old "acquaintance" of mine, Gabrielle. But the funny thing is she doesn't like him or me. In fact if I wasn't immune to the zombie virus, and had become a mindless bag of meat she would have used her shotgun on me a long time ago. Back to Steve, he likes Gabbi now, but she is going out with someone. Our friend Colin, who both me and Steve have known for a while. Steve has been planning on taking Gabbi to the Junior Prom, and then if all went well, he would ask her out. But Colin and Gabbi have gotten back together for the 3rd time. Colin and Gabbi didn't know how to break the news to steve. But Colin decided to tell me first so now I'm stuck in the middle of this crap.

Back to the zombies for a sec. How in the Hell did they get to Nj? You may ask. Well it all started in Germany. The Germans tried reanimating human life to bring back their loved ones lost in ww2. Well it worked. Sort of. The soldiers they brought back to life were complete abominations. They began feasting upon their creators, family members and friends. Some of the surviving scientists claimed that they had everything under control, that the zombies were mindless and that the "problem" would be solved in a matter of weeks. Well the mindless zombies actually knew a lot more than expected. About 3 weeks ago an infected german came to the us on a 9 hr plane flight. She went mad with the spread of the disease and infected everyone on the plane except for the pilot and co-pilot who baracaded themselves in the cockpit for the remaining hours of the flight. Once in America they jumped through the window, leaving the zombies unattended. Not as stupid as the scientists dubbed them, the zombies were able to escape from the plane. They began infecting most of the US.

Present Time

Zombies may have been on the loose but sightings in the us rose steadily. While drastic measures should have been taken. None were. School continued. "thanks a lot U.S. government" I thought going through school.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down the halls after lunch class, heading towards history. I saw Steve coming towards me. And he didn't look happy. "What the Hell, I thought you were my best friend" he said angrily. "What did I do?" I asked innocently. " Colin and Gabbi are back together. Colin told you first and you just made fun of me!" he screamed. "Hey, well what could I have done? Colin is always an ass according to you, you should have expected that." I said calmly. "Also I don't think Gabbi is even worth it" i said trying not to laugh in Steve's face. Before I had a chance to say anything else, Steve pinches me in the stomach. I feel to the ground with the wind knocked out of me. "Hey Steve!" yelled Colin. "Leave Dinoka alone." he said. He didn't do anything. I told him not to tell you. He and gabbi were walking down the hall, and they saw me get punched. Before Steve had a chance to say anything to said couple, the bell rang. "your not my friend anymore!" he said to me before hurrying off to class. I got up and lef with Colin and Gabrielle behind me. School went by rather quickly. It involved Steve scowling at meanwhile Colin asked if I was all right and with Gabbi not giving a dam about my condition. I was going to my locker when I heard a familiar voice. "Yo, Dinoka" my friend Joe called. Joe was my redneck friend whom I had known since the beginning of my freshman yr. "I got the "items" and list you asked for". He said handing me a manila envelope. Good, I said. Keep my "stuff" with "it" and we can head out tomorrow. I said. "Roger that, blacky." he said leaving me in my thoughts. I left my car home and my "discussion" made me miss the bus. I put the envelope in my bag and began the 30 min walk home.  
>The streets were silent and as I neared my apartment complex, I heard screams of terror. I looked to see what the screaming was all about. Zombies were almost everywhere attacking the residents. I saw little kids being chased by a very large zombie with blood all over his clothes and face. Next I saw a man with a scythe trying to fight off as many zombies as he could. Unfortunately he dropped it and was overwhelmed. I quickly ran over, grabbed the scythe, and hauled ass to my apartment 3511. I had made it after out running most of the undead. The only problem was that the doorframe was destroyed, with the door hanging off of the hinges. I entered cautiously to see 4 zombies destroying the place. They had killed my mother, and my sister was nowhere to be seen in all of the carnage and destruction. "YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" I screamed scythe ready. I cut the first zombie's head off who came near me. Next I threw the sythe like a boomerang decapitating two other zombies. O e remained. I saw my mom's body<br>Which was tightly grasping a pistol. I scrambled over to her body and grabbed the pistol. The final zombie, was a weird looking one. It was male in appearance but it was wearing a blue goodie with brown pants. I fired the gun once, Buthelezi jumped our of the way with a tremendous amount of speed. He jumped towards me and knocked the gun out of my hands. I saw that my mom also had a pair of leather gloves with "spikes" on them. I ran to my mother's corpse one more time grabbing one of the gloves. As I slipped one on quickly, the zombie jumped towards me once more. I turned around and punched it in the forehead as he jumped close to me. He fell on the floor dead with 4 gaping holes in his head from the gloves. I went over to my mom to see if she was okay. She was gone. But she left me a note on my bedroom door. It read

"Dear Dinoka, I don't know if I will be here when you read this. I will most likely be dead. But alysa has been taken by her father hours before the attack on our complex. They are in Japan, the only place not affected by the outbreak. Dinoka, you don't need to go there right away but survive just for me.

P.S. There's a knife and loaded pistol with a light attachment on it in my room under the pillow. It has 8 magazines in the bag it's in. I also left you $8,000 to get you by for now.". That's all it said. I quickly got a sling bag and put the money, pistol, knife, and clothes in a bag. Then I set the house ablaze with my lighter and left. I got in my car and drove off. 5 minutes of driving and I went behind a Target close to the school to spend the night. I stepped out and took the Manila envelope Joe gave me earlier today. It contained all of the people in the school who were immune to the virus that was infecting everyone. It read

Dinoka Tisby  
>Paul Sung<br>Colin Mcaleer  
>Gabrielle Kenney<br>Steven Kaytes  
>Joseph Rogers<p>

"That's it?" I thought. Obviously I couldn't trust any one else so they would have to do. Besides Joe gave me the list and he too is immune. "I'm on good terms with everyone on this list" I thought. "Except Steve" I thought. Maybe I'll figure it out later. I snapped out of my concentration only to realize I was surrounded by 5 zombies. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU WEAKLINGS!" I screamed. Believe it or not they all retreated and I was left to my thoughts again. "This apocalypse has already made me feel so empty." I then screamed from frustration


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in my car the next morning. I felt so bad after watching all of those people die. I got up from the back seat and moved into the front seat and started the car. "Of course I still have to go to school." I thought to myself. " I can't believe that the world is being taken over by the undead, and I still gotta go to school. I drove down the destroyed streets and began to see the school in the distance. I got out of the car and looked around for any of the undead freaks that may be walking around. I walked into school and everything seemed to be as if we weren't under attack by the flesh hungry freaks. People were talking about their grades. The girls were texting. And Steve was still mad at me. My day was mostly normal. I went to History class with Steve scowling at me and with Colin and Gabbi ignoring me. I took a seat with all of the other students and prepared for a very long and boring lecture from my teacher, Mr. Kennedy. Only he wasn't in the room. 5 minutes went by until he entered. This is when the day started to get a little weird. He looked beat up. his hair was ruffled, he was sweating, and he had blood on his shirt. "Class, as you all know we are under attack by the dead. They have gotten onto school grounds, and are trying to enter the school. So the School Board has ordered a Tier 6 lock down." " I thought there were only 4 tiers of a lock down."said a confused student. "There are, but 5 & 6 are new zombie related tiers" Kennedy said. Before anybody could begin to process the information, we all heard growling and screaming coming down the hall. "Mr. Tisby", my teacher called. "yes?" I asked. "You know how to use that don't you?" he asked looking at the gun hidden under my shirt. "Yes", I said calmly while I took the gun out and loaded it. The class looked at me in a frightened way. "Good!" he said, taking out a pistol that resembled mine. "Class, Mr. Tisby & Mr. Mcaleer and I will go out in the hall and take care of our little "problem", while the rest of you stay here." he said. "What?" Colin asked in a frightened and surprised way. "You heard me", he said tossing Colin another gun he had behind his back. " Let's go" Mr. Kennedy said. he opened the door slowly and we all walked out. We saw a zombie walking down the hall that hadn't noticed our presence. BAM! I shoot it in the back of it's head, instantly killing it."Nice one" said Colin" "thanks" I replied. we continued down the halls. they were all horrible looking. Blood was everywhere and the lockers were busted. Most of the doors had been ripped off of the hinges, and bodies were everywhere. "looks like they left." said Mr. Kennedy. "" we all looked around trying to figure out where that low growl had come from. "Ahhhhhhhh" A zombie dropped from the ceiling and landed on Mr. Kennedy, immediately ripping him to shreds. Colin and I looked in utter disgust. Mr. Kennedy was dead. The zombie got up, turned around and began running towards us. BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM. Colin and I began shooting the zombie multiple times. It fell dead. "What the Hell are we gonna do, Mr. Kennedy Just died now who else is going to help us out this incredibly insane!" Colin yelled. " I have a plan with a few people." I said. "but we have to leave... now" I said calmly. "What about Gabrielle and Steve?" "Screw Steve, and Gabbi isn't worth it, I doubt she could even hold a gun, let alone fire it." I said. "We're going back for **both** of them." Colin said. considering they were both immune to the virus i decided to agree. we went back to the class only to find it like all of the other rooms. In shambles, blood and bodies everywhere. We entered cautiously, guns at the ready. "Gabbi!...Gabbi...!" Colin asked. I moved some bodies and found her crouching behind her dead friends whimpering. "I found your girl", I said. Colin came over and picked her up and told her to follow the both of us. "where's Steve?" Colin asked. "He... left with his car and said that he hopes that the 3 of us all perish in the school." "Well that's just great, what a waste of our time. Let's go!" I said beginning to leave. "Who died and made that stalker leader?'' she asked. "Mr. Kennedy" Colin said grabbing her hand and leading her behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

We rushed through the halls of the school lookin for the nearest exit. Luckily we found one in the front of the school.

"Why aren't there any zombies out here?" Gabbi asked. "Oh look, something the author doesn't know, if you had watched the explanations on the news, you would know that zombies spend most of their time communicating, fighting with one another, and eating their victims until they hear a large amount of noise." I said mockingly. "What was that?" she said silently belive it or not. I ignored her and continued towards the door. We reached the outside of the school. And it was a sight to behold. There were even more dead bodies in the street and blood & wreckage was everywhere. I walked towards my car unlocking the doors with the Dpad. "Get in now!" I told them. Colin got in the car cooperatively, but I had problems with Gabrielle. "Why should we listen to you, I just wanna go home and take my bf with me, go to bed & call it a day, without you, you little stalker!" She said. I once again ignored her. I pulled out the pistol and held it to her face. "Listen bitch, you really piss me off. You are the only person I don't like who is immune to the virus just like us. If Colin wasn't here, and if he wasn't my friend, I would've shot you or left you in the school to perish. Now get your Ass in the mother...fu...cking car." I said calmly as I raised the gun down slowly and put it back in my pocket. She slowly went towards the car but I cut off her movement by standing in front of her. I pulled out my knife switched out the blade and pointed it at her. "By the way, call me a stalker one more time and I will kill you and tell the authorities that you were a zombie." "Do you understand!" I said. She nodded so I moved out of her way and got in the car. She closed the door behind her and we all drove down the street. "That was unnecessary dude." colin said calmly.

"let's get the fuck out of here." I said calmly, while slamming my foot on the gas pedal.

5 minutes passed before Gabrielle started asking me annoying questions "Where are you taking us?" "How did you find out Colin and I are immune to the virus like you?" "What are you gonna do to us?". The questions went on and on. "We're going to Colin's house." I answered one of her questions. "How do you know where I live, man?" Colin asked as we pulled up to a broken down house that belonged to Colin. "Its on your files" I answered. "my what?" "I got files on both of your personal information, I know your immune to the virus, I know where you guys live. And I have records of everything you guys have done since you were born." I stated "Keep in mind I only got these files yesterday." I finished. The car was silent while the two passengers literally had no idea what to say or do next. "Colin, pack your suitcase with anything of value, along with your clothes, then meet us back out here in ten minutes, this'll be the last time we come here." I said. He obeyed and got out of the car and went into the house. Five minutes passed until Gabrielle asked me a question. "how will his parents react to your request, Mr. I know everything about you two?" " Both of his parents are dead smart ass. they've been dead for two Yrs. Colin supports and pays for school all by himself." Gabrielle immediately shit up after I said that. "Thats...so sad" she said while a tear rolled down her cheek. Our chat just so happened to kill 5 minutes and colin put a suitcase and book bag in the trunk. He got in the front seat next to me this time, noticing Gabrielle's tear. He knew I would tell her about before he got out of the car.

Next we go to Gabbi's house if I'm not mistaking. Colin said. "You're right." I said as I pulled the car out of the driveway. "Wait until my dad finds out you threatened my life with to dangerous weapons." Gabrielle said. "He's a cop you know, a d by the time this out break is over he'll have you behind bars for terroristic threats." she finished "I'll most likely just kill him too." I said continuing down the road. Gabrielle was shocked by my response. "Dude what's with you, your not usually full on commando like your doing now." Colin said. "because... This isn't about if I studied for a test tomorrow, if I get a date for prom, or if I go to college anymore. The zombies are taking over and it's all about survival now." I stated. "Also I'm not going to stop until every single one of those meat bags are dead again." I finished. We pulled up to an even more beat up house than Colin's. I laughed knowing this was Gabrielles house. "Major dose of karma for the past 3 years" I whispered and only Colin heard me. We all got out of the car. Me and Colin knowing that Gabrielle wouldn't be able to go in the wreckage that was her house, alone. I ran up to the door and kicked it open with hidden joy. I was the first one in the house while Colin and Gabbi were behind me. Gabbi was cursing and colin was just laughing at what I had just done. I walked in and noticed to people on the floor. Both with zombie bites on their arms. "ooh too bad, you guys aren't immune so I'm gonna hafta kill you wen gabbi has her back turned Mr. and Mrs. Kenny" I said quitely laughing to myself. Colin and Gabrielle made inside of the house and immediately Gabrielle had a shocked expression on her face. "Don't worry I checked their pulse, they're both still alive but they've been bitten which is not a good thing" I said. " I don't care we'retaking them with us we'll find a cure." She said. "you're crazy. There is no cure yet, second it's my car and there's not enough room for dead weight in my car." I stated. "how could you be so heartless?" she asked. "Survival, and the fact that I don't like you." I said glaring at her. "your useless enough I don't know how you even survived in the classroom!" "Cough cough" we heard Gabbis father coughing on the floor. "don't call my daughter useless" he said. I ignored him and reached for a Semtex grenade I ha hidden in my pocket and held it behind my back where no one would see it. " I call it how I see it gramps" I said. Now it was his turn to ignore me "Gabrielle, listen to me... They came out of no where... they destroyed everything... You're sister was so afraid she locked herself in her closet before all this went down...don't worry she is the only one who didn't get bit... Please go get her so I can say my goodbyes...also there is $1,000,000,000 in the safe behind my bed... Take it with you." he began to say while Gabbi was crying all over him "No... We will get you out of this... We'll find a cure... We'll take you and mom to the doctor... We" "Whose "We" I said cutting her off. "Go get you're sister and the money and we'll talk" her father said weakly. "Dinoka... Will you... For once... Do the right thing" she pleaded. " the right thing to do would be to help you're family get better by looking for a cure that doesn't exist... But the smart thing to do would be to follow my plan instead of making empty promises that can't be kept and would most likely end up with your parents eating us" I said with no emotion "Bastard" Gabrielle's father said. Gabrielle went over to colin and dragged him towards the door. She stopped near the entrance and tried to whisper a plan to him. Unluckily for her I could hear the entire plan. "We need to get Dinoka's car to help my family" she said "But he's not going to help you beside how are we gonna drive you're parents if neither of us have a licensee and the car doesn't have enough room for stated, facing the facts. "I know i'll go get my sister, then me, Jade, my mom, dad and you will just over power him and strap him to the roof as zombie bait while we drive to a safe place to get my parents cured" she said. "that might work, he is only one person, he can't be that strong." Colin whispered. "OK break" Gabrielle said while running upstairs to retrieve her sister and the money. The moment she disappeared was the moment I decided to act. Her house had a loft on the staircase and her father was right under it. Her mom on the other hand had just woken up and went into the kitchen trying to call the cops. "Dinoka... What are you thinking?"Colin asked. In one swift motion I ran up the stairs and climbed over the banister. "What are you doing?" Colin asked. "This!" I said said jumping off the banister bending my leg so my knee was pointing downwards. It landed right on mr. Kenny's neck. "uughck" he coughed out before I ended his life. "what's going on here... Oh my god you..." I cut Gabrielle's mom off by turning around and throwing the Semtex I had been hiding earlier in her face. It stuck and exploded with a loud BOOM! I was far away so I didn't get hurt. I walked past Colin and said " When mrs. schemer comes down here, tell here I said her mission has failed and that she's lucky that I'm not going to kill her or her sister. I'll be waiting in the car." I left the house and got into the driver's seat of my car and less than a minute later I heard two female voices cry out in angst.


End file.
